Iain Mac a' Ghobhainn
Tha an artaigeil seo ann an Gàidhlig. Is urrainn an fhear Beurla a leughadh an seo. Cruinneachaidhean Foillsichte * Burn is Aran (1960) * An Dubh is an Gorm (1963) * Biobuill is Sanasan Reice (1965) * The Law and the Grace (1965) * Modern Gaelic Verse (1966) * Maighstirean is Ministearan (1970) * Selected Poems (1970) * Love Poems and Elegies (1972) * An-t-Adhar Ameireaganach (1973) * Rabhdan is Rudan (1973) * Eadar Fealla-dha is Glaschu (1974) * Selected Poems 1955-1982 (1982) * Selected Poems (1985) * Burn is Aran (1987) * An t-Eilean agus an Cànan (1987) * A' Bheinn Oir (1989) * Na Speuclairean Dubha (1989) * Selected Poems (1990) * Turas tro Shaoghal Falamh (1991) * Na Guthan (1991) * Collected Poems (1992) An Dannsa mu Dheireadh (1992). * Am Miseanaraidh (first published 2006) A' chuid as motha nuadh-bhàrdachd ann an stoidhle. Mòran a’ dèiligeadh le cianalas, a bhith sgapte gu cultarail, etc. Beatha Rugadh Iain Mac a’ Ghobhainn ann an Glaschu air là na bliadhna ùire ann an 1928, gu pàrantan Leòdhasach. Bha ’athair, Seonaidh an Sheoc a Pabail Uarach, agus a mhàthair a Garrabost. Nuair a bha e dà bhliadhna a dh’aois, ghluais a theaghlach gu lèir air ais a Leòdhas, agus dh’fhàs e suas ann am Pabail, ann an sgìre an Rubha. Dh’ionnsaich e Beurla anns an sgoil, ged a bha e air a thogail le Gàidhlig mar chiad chànan, mar a bha cleachdail aig an àm, agus rinn e ceum ann am Beurla aig Oilthigh Obair Dheathain, a’ ceumnachadh le urram ann an 1949. As deidh a’ cheum, agus as deidh greis anns an arm a’ dèanamh a Sheirbhis Nàiseanta mar neach-teagasg, thòisich e a’ teagasg Beurla aig ìre àrd-sgoil eadar 1952 agus 1977, nuair a leig e seachad a dhreuchd airson a bhith na sgrìobhadair làn-thìde. Eadar 1955 agus a bhàs ann an 1998, sgrìobh e an t-uabhas bàrdachd, leabhraichean, nobhailean, dealbhan-cluiche, sgeulachdan goirid, agus eile, a’ chuid as motha ann am Beurla ach mòran dhiubh ann an Gàidhlig cuideachd. Bha Mac a’ Ghobhainn aimneil troimh mòran dhe bheatha mar aon de na sgrìobhadairean as cudromaiche ann an Alba, agus as deidh a bhàis tha a cheart uiread de chliù air a bhith air a thoirt dhà. Cha b’e togail furasta a bha aig Mac a’ Ghobhainn, a rèir coltais, le bàs athair le TB nuair a bha e gu math òg agus leis cho smachdail’s a bha a mhàthair air fhèin agus a bhràithrean. Tha fhios nach robh cùisean furasta dha mhàthair, air a’ fàgail na bantraich le triùir choinne aig an àm ud, gun sochairean stàite mar a tha iad an-diugh. Bha a mhàthair airson gun leanadh iad an sgoil, agus tha fhios gun do dh’obraich i gu math cruaidh airson an amas sin, ged a tha coltach nach robh i deònach na balaich a bhith a’ gabhail cus pàirt anns anns na tachartasan agus cur-seachadan ionadail mar a bha clann agus deugairean eile. Bha Iain fhèin cuideachd buailteach a bhith gu math tinn aig amannan, agus bha sin a’ cur bacadh air cuideachd bho bhith a-muigh a-measg chàich. Tha a h-uile coltas gun tug sin buaidh air cuid de sgriobhaidhean Mhic a’ Ghobhainn oir tha càineadh de choimhearsnachdan dlùth mar a tha ri lorg anns na h-Eileanan an Iar, agus nithean a tha mar phàirt dhiubh, gu h-àraidh an Eaglais agus creideamh a’ tighinn am bàrr gu tric. Dh’fhaodadh gur e cion toileachas san dachaigh a thug na beachdan sin gu ìre, ’s nach e gun robh a’ choimhearsnachd cho cumhang ’s a tha daoine bhon taobh a-muigh a’ togail bhon obair aige. Cha do dh’fhàs Mac a’ Ghobhainn suas gun dibhearsain neo àbhachd, ge-tà, agus ‘se duine làn dibhearsain a bha ann fhèin. Ged a tha leabhraichean mar Consider the Lilies agus a bhàrdachd dorcha ann am modh nas ainmeil, sgrìobh Mac a’ Ghobhainn mòran a bha nas aotrom cuideachd, mar na sgeulachdan mu dheidhinn Murchadh, seòrsa de Mhac a’ Ghobhainn air a dhol ceàrr. Bha Mac a’ Ghobhainn gu math dèidheil air a bhith a’ leughadh sgeulachdan Mhurchaidh air tachartasan far am biodh e a’ leughadh a leabhraichean fhèin, agus bhiodh e a’ dol lag le gàireachdainn fhad’s a bha e a’ leughadh rudan mar Murdo. Sgrìobh e an t-uabhas de leabhraichean, bàrdachd, rosg agus rann, ann am Beurla agus ann an Gàidhlig, agus gu h-àraidh anns an leth mu dheireadh de bheatha rinn e sgrìobhadh airson clann agus deugairean, a’ chuid as motha mar nobhailean Gàidhlig. A thuilleadh air ana-chreideamh, tha mòran de a sgrìobhadh co-cheangailte ri tachartasan ann an eachdraidh nan Gaidheal, bho Cuil-Lodair gu cathan anns a’ Chiad Cogadh, buaidh T.B air caraidean agus beachdan poileataigeach air grunnan chuspairean, mar a bha cumanta am measg sgrìobhadairean Gàidhlig de ghinealach. Tha cuid de na caractaran anns na nobhailean stèidhichte air feadhainn a bha mun cuairt air an dachaigh an Geilear, agus air feadhainn a dh’aithnicheadh e san sgoil, eadar luchd-teagaisg agus sgoilearan eile. Bha e ainmeil airson a bhith a’ sgrìobhadh gu math luath agus gun mòran ullachadh neo rannsachadh, agus ged a thug seo air cuid ceistean a thogail mu amaiseachd sgeulachdan mar Consider the Lilies, a sgrìobh e ann an seachdain, ‘s ann trice le na pìosan sgrìobhaidh ‘cabhagach’ seo a fhuair e am moladh as motha. Ged a bha tòrr den sgrìobhadh aige a’ dèanamh tàire air creideamh, an Eaglais, agus coimhearsnachdan eileanach, cha do chaill Mac a’ Ghobhainn sealladh air cho cudromach agus a bha na rudan sin dha fhèin. An uair a ghluais e a Ghlaschu airson teagasg, thug e a mhàthair a-nall à Leòdhas airson fuireach còmhla ris. Nuair a fhuair e obair an Ardsgoil an Obain, chaidh a mhàthair a dh’fhuireach comhla ris an sin cuideachd, agus bha i comhla ris an sin gus an do bhàsaich i. B’ann an dèidh bàs a mhàthair a phòs Iain, agus chaidh e a dh’fhuireach a Thaigh-an-Uillt, faisg air an Òban. Bhiodh e trice a’ tadhail air Leòdhas, agus gu h-àraidh Pabail, am baile anns an do thogadh e, agus bhiodh e a’ tighinn a chèilidh air na seann nàbaidhean aige airson bliadhnaichean as dèidh làimh. Thàinig aillse air Mac a’ Ghobhainn anns na bliadhnaichean mu dheireadh de bheatha agus bhàsaich e air an 15mh là den Damhair 1998. Bha e air a bhith trang gu deireadh a bheatha, le mòran leabhraichean air an clò-bhualadh agus e a’ gabhail pàirt ann am prògraman teilebhisean agus rèidio co-cheangailte ri saoghal na Gàidhlig. Bha e air mòran urram fhaighinn troimh bheatha, bho OBE ann an 1980 gu ollamhachdan urramach bho Oilthighean Dhùn-deagh, Glaschu, agus Obair Dheathain, le mòran dhuaisean bho Comhairle Ealan Alba agus comainn eile, agus tha an sgrìobhadh aige mar chuimhneachan air a bheatha fhathast.